Characters in Yakuza 1
List of characters featured in Yakuza 1 and its remake, Yakuza Kiwami. :This page uses images of the characters as they appear in 2016's Yakuza Kiwami. Protagonist Kazuma Kiryu Kazuma Kiryu is the main protagonist and playable character of Yakuza. Kiryu is an up-and-coming lieutenant of the Tojo Clan-affiliated Dojima Family, slated to found his own family. His future is shattered in 1995 once he decides to take the bullet for his best friend Nishiki, thus getting framed for the murder of Patriarch Sohei Dojima and arrested for a decade. After serving his time Kiryu returns to a war of succession within the Tojo Clan, and begins to search for the truth behind the conflict. Major characters Akira Nishikiyama Akira Nishikiyama is the primary antagonist of Yakuza. Once the best friend of Kiryu, Nishiki fell into despair after his sworn brother and other friends left. This eventually resulted in him becoming the cold and ruthless Patriarch of the Nishikiyama Family, which became among the most powerful subsidiaries of the Tojo Clan. He is now one of the central figures in the organization's war of succession. Yumi Sawamura Yumi Sawamura is a childhood friend of Kiryu and Nishiki, having raised with them at the Sunflower Orphanage. Through their adulthood, Yumi was the center of affection to both Kiryu and Nishiki, though she only had feelings for the former. She disappeared in the aftermath of Dojima's murder, her whereabouts unknown. When clues regarding a possible relative arise, Kiryu and Yuki's supposed niece Haruka begin to search for links. Haruka Sawamura Haruka Sawamura is a young girl who Kiryu encounters in his original lead on Yumi, who claims to be the niece of Yumi. Having escaped her orphanage, Haruka is ona quest to find her mother, a woman only known as Mizuki. She is slowly drawn to Kiryu as they bond over their mutual interests, in spite of Haruka's age and rashness. Various parties seek to capture Haruka, who is seen as a vital aspect of the ten billion yen theft. Makoto Date Makoto Date is a former police homicide detective obsessed with the Sohei Dojima murder case, as he was the only one who believed that Kiryu wasn't the culprit. This obsession eventually led to his transfer to organized crime affairs as well as the crumbling of his family life. Refusing to let go of the recent Tojo Clan incidents, Date becomes a partner of Kiryu in his quest. Shintaro Kazama Shintaro Kazama is the legendary Patriarch of the Kazama Family, originally a subsidiary of the Dojima Family. Formerly a highly regarded assassin of the Tojo Clan, Kazama eventually became the owner of the Sunflower Orphanage and subsequently the father figure of Kiryu, Nishiki and Yumi. He is the man Kiryu respects the most, and is also a good friend of the Tojo Third Chairman Masaru Sera. Shinji Tanaka Shinji Tanaka is a younger member of the Tojo Clan, who looks up to Kiryu. After Kiryu's imprisonment he became a lieutenant of the Nishikiyama Family, but in truth he is a mole for Kazama sent to monitor Nishiki's actions. Goro Majima Futoshi Shimano Yukio Terada Reina Kyohei Junji The Florist of Sai Supporting characters Osamu Kashiwagi Sohei Dojima Masaru Sera Kazuki Yuya Lau Ka Long Junichi Sudo Minor characters Matsushige Utabori Mizuki Sawamura Takashi Kyoka Keisuke Baba Saya Date Shota Koji Shindo Kazuto Arase Hiroshi Hayashi Little Akai Yuji Shiraki Category:Characters in Yakuza Category:Characters in Yakuza Kiwami